epicnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jory
Jory (last name unknown), otherwise known as The Jorie or fuckersupreme, is an incredibly powerful being that has been considered by some to be encroaching on deity levels of strength. During his physical peak, he was capable of enormous outbursts of power at the cost of an incredibly short temper, but has since lost his unrivaled fortitude due to his development of an alcohol problem, as well as the loss of his home, caused by his separation with his three weed-smorking girlfriends Blaiz, Chas-Chas and Funk. Appearance Jory appears similar to a humanoid male in excellent physical health. However, he is brightly colored, which differentiates him from a human in addition to his superhuman strength. His head is a desaturated shade of red, while his body is a sky blue tone. He has thick black eyebrows, black irises, and chiseled facial features. During his physical peak, Jory was completely bald and seemed to grow bulkier when exerting physical force, otherwise having an average humanoid male build in calm circumstances. Jory was completely unclothed during this period, revealing that he does not have any visible genitalia, including nipples. After being left by his three girlfriends, Jory became incredibly disheveled, as seen during a confrontation at a bar. He grew a head of medium-length unkempt black hair and a full mustache and beard, revealing his natural hair color to be black. He also wore clothes for the first time, donning a white undershirt full of holes, a pair of blue jeans, and a singular brown lounge shoe. Personality Jory is highly temperamental and will react with extreme anger and threats or acts of physical violence whenever he feels challenged in any way. Insults in particular activate his fury, or statements which he construes to be insulting. (His most aggressive reaction to an adversary to date was provoked by the phrase "well, that escalated quickly.") He is also highly defensive of his three former girlfriends, and became enraged when it was implied that they did not actually smoke weed, as well as by a simple observation that his former girlfriend Blaiz had a Hello Kitty tattoo, the commenting on which Jory found to be improper. Because of his defensiveness, it can be implied that Jory takes himself, his pastimes and those he loves very seriously, and likely has a high ego. Abilities Jory is capable of exerting physical force that surpasses that of any ordinary human, but falls short of the abilities many of the Epicness universe's divine entities (including Cryptids) can produce. His punches in particular are incredibly powerful, partially as a result of the physical training he practices using a punching bag. His strongest recorded physical attack involved him first throwing a wind-up punch with adequate force to send his victim careening into a stone wall and making an impact. He then unleashed a barrage of fist attacks that rendered his now critically wounded victim into a state he described himself as "the goo pile that is now your body." He also wields a firearm, which he has only used once, but demonstrated perfect aim and was able to draw it fast enough to take his victim by surprise. Category:Gods/Omnipotent Beings